


Silver

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Barely Breathing, F/F, Forgiveness, Nudity, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Liz helps Isobel by covering her in the silver goo. It also helps Liz.





	Silver

The concoction was strange and otherworldly, emitting a strong metallic scent from all the molten silver. It felt gooey in Liz’s hands as she dipped them into the tub. Before she started applying the mixture to Isobel’s back, she hesitated. Here she was, about to touch the woman who’d killed her sister ten years ago, all to preserve Isobel’s life. Liz couldn’t explain – didn’t _want_ to explain – why she was willing to do this, but she was. She was going to save Isobel.

There was complete silence as she worked the mixture all over Isobel’s back and arms and legs, everywhere Isobel couldn’t reach herself. In Isobel’s weakened state, she couldn’t reach most of her body.

Spreading the silvery goo over Isobel’s smooth white skin, Liz’s heart beat faster at the intimacy of it all. Isobel was warm in every place she touched. Their breathing seemed to synchronise, Liz breathing in whenever Isobel breathed in. Liz and her sister’s killer could not be any closer than in this special moment, and yet she didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Through touching Isobel and helping to save her life, Liz forgave her. Isobel was scared and helpless, dependent on Liz. She was lost; she didn’t know herself, didn’t know what she was doing when she killed Rosa. So much time had passed, and Liz still hurt, but she had no choice but to let go of her anger towards Isobel. She couldn’t be held responsible for something she could neither remember nor explain. Liz’s epiphany was simple but profound: she didn’t hate Isobel.

She didn’t want to break the contact, but she had to let Isobel paint her front herself. Liz didn’t think Isobel would let her run her hands down Isobel’s breasts and hips, no matter how much Liz wanted to in that moment. So she handed the tub to Isobel and watched her dip her hands in the goo and smear it over herself.

Liz’s lips parted a little. Looking at Isobel, she felt a strange sort of longing she’d never had before. It was inexplicable but felt right, as if no other feelings could come out of this moment they shared. Even with Max and Michael nearby, it belonged to Liz and Isobel alone.

The moment concluded only when Isobel entered the pod. It would keep her alive until they found a cure. And Liz promised they would.


End file.
